Father Knows Best
by NWBD112
Summary: Felix should have listened to his father since the beginning.


_This is just a story I made while watching the Phantom of the Opera and then Once Upon A Time Season 2 and 3. I don't know if I should make a full story or not. Enjoy! (And sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language)._

Felix woke up, breathing heavily and clenching his heart. His eyes darted to left to right, up and down. Where was he? How was he still alive? His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and he immediately recognised the place. He stood up quickly, trying to find his boots in order to leave this place.  
"Stay in the bed."

He stopped. His breath hitched.  
"Go back in your bed, my son. You are very tired."  
This voice… This smooth voice…  
"Mon fils…" the voice growled in French, as an advertisement.  
Felix gulped and turned to face the person he always feared and adored. And this person was sitting in a beautiful dark leather sofa, a white porcelain mask covering his face.  
"Hello, Erik." The blond boy said, rather inaudibly. "Long time no see."  
"Hello, my son." The older man spoke. "Now, go back to bed. You are tired." He repeated.

If Erik had said this to a younger Felix, the younger Felix would have obeyed. But the blond boy grew up and he needed to explain to his adopted father.  
"Père, please…"  
"You want to disobey me a second time, Felix?" Erik asked while standing, leaning on his cane.  
"You don't understand, I was… I was so sure… I… I was in love…" Felix tried to explain.  
"What do you know about love, Felix?" The green-yellow eyed man asked softly, startling the younger boy.  
"Wh… What?"  
The man walked toward him, like a cat. He was now standing in front of Felix, tapping the floor with his cane, like a metronome.

"You heard me Felix. So tell me, what love gave you?" Erik asked while looking in the boy's blue eyes.  
"It hurt me." The boy whispered.  
"Excuse me but I didn't heard."  
"It hurt me." Felix spook, louder that time.  
Erik hummed.  
"So, if I recapitulate correctly: you fell in love with a wicked demon boy, stole one magic item which was mine, and when I ordered to not go with him, you went with him."  
"Père…"  
"NO FELIX!" Erik roared.  
The boy flinched.  
"I warned you Felix. I told you that love wasn't for monsters like us. I told you to not leave the manor and what do you do? You run away with the first boy you met!"  
"I loved him!" The lost boy screamed. "I trusted him! I didn't expect to finish like that! He told me we would rule our New Neverland together and… and I believed him…" 

Felix started sobbing. The first time in hundred of years. It felt weird and humiliating. Erik looked at the boy solftly and cupped his cheeks.  
"Do… Do I have to go to the Torture Chamber?" Felix asked, in a whisper.  
"No, you don't." Erik answered. "This is a important lesson you have learned, my son. Love is not for us. Love makes us weak."  
"Do you love me?" Felix asked, staring deeply in the older man's eyes.  
"Yes I do. You're my only weakness. That's why I taught you how to defend yourself, to fight any kind of magic."  
And Erik was also Felix's weakness. The man terrified him at times but he took good care of him, Felix looked up to him. For him, he was his father. The one who knows everything. And when Pan came the first time in their realm, Felix was mesmerised by the boy's eyes, by his voice, his flute's melody. The truth is he wasn't lost at the time, he was pretty happy. He never believed in love at first sight, in fact he never believed in love. But when he met Pan… All things changed. Pan told him to stand up to his father and Felix did. He left the manor-cave where the two men lived in Paris. The boy thought Pan loved him and that in exchange of his loyalty, Pan would say he loved him too.

Felix hugged Erik tightly, surprising the older man.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left the manor." The ancient lost boy said.  
"Felix…"  
The boy rolled his eyes.  
"Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû partir du manoir. " Felix repeated in French, his adopted father first language.  
The "Phantom" patted his dirty blond hair then he smiled softly at his son, his pride and joy.  
"You are free to rest my son." The man spoke sweetly. "Tomorrow, I will show you something great, something I have been working on since you disappeared."  
The younger one nodded and went to his bed. As Erik was about to leave the boy's room, he turned around.  
"And remember Felix, _Father knows best_."


End file.
